All he Wanted
by MockingJay JAM
Summary: Everyone wants for something no matter who they are. follow Draco, Ron, and Harry through a self-discovery with the realization of what they already have. Non magic AU.


**This was originally just a project for English class but I decided to post it here since I wrote it in the intentions of fanfiction and harry potter characters. I hope you enjoy the story.**

A young boy of eleven years walked through the streets of the city with his mother, they were shopping for the supplies they would need for the annual ball his father held in the ballroom of one of the properties he owned. His father had inherited a huge company from his grandfather and he would inherit it when his father decided to retire.

As the son of a successful businessman he was expected to act a certain way, so he walked through the city with his mother, head held high, determination on his face, and an air around him that just screamed that he was better than the people he passed. He did not really feel that way, but that was how he was taught to act. He had to be the perfect picture of class at all times.

They entered the clothing store and his mother picked out a bunch of suits for him to try on, not that he did not have enough already, and told him that after they found the perfect suit for her little boy they would go to the video game store and he could pick out whatever he wanted.

An hour later they left the clothing store, the boy having a brand-new coal black suit with an emerald green tie and handkerchief that, according to his mother, went perfectly with his silver eyes and platinum blonde hair. They could be found heading towards the video game store when the boy stopped to look at a rambunctious group of redheads, the children were like animals jumping around and making a lot of noise.

"Honey" the mother called to the boy "hurry up so we can get you your game"

But the boy did not want a game, all he wanted was to be free to be him like the redheaded kids.

The day was shopping day for the big family of redheads, they had one once a month. On this day, every month the entire family went out together and made sure they had everything they needed. The youngest boy of the children was lost in thought as they moved down the street, almost all of his stuff were hand-me-downs from all his older brothers and he barely owned anything that was all his own. His father did not make all that much money and his mother stayed home to watch him and his four other siblings that still lived at home.

They continued walking, when the young redhead, who was also 11, stopped to look at the blonde boy across the street. If he had turned around he would have seen his mother giving a few dollars to a raven-haired boy, but he was too busy looking at the blonde boy, he looked rich and his mother was paying him extra attention. His own mother came over to him and tied a scarf around his neck.

"Don't want to get sick now, do we?" she said

But he did not want a scarf, all he wanted was a bit more money and one on one time with his parents

The raven-haired boy was having a bad day, he always hated collection days. Collection days were the days that the orphanage he lived in sent the children out to get collections from people. There was always a volunteer with the child of course, but the child's supervisor decided she was going to do a little shopping. It did not bother him that much considering nobody ever stayed with him very long. His parents had died when he was little and the people who were supposed to take care of him had just sent him to the orphanage.

He stood outside in the cold asking people for donations, not many people donated. He had to stay there though, at least until the volunteer that was meant to be watching him came back. He watched as a rich looking woman walked by with her son not even giving him a second glance, and then a nice looking, redheaded lady with a large family came over to him and knelt down to about his height, she asked the 11-year-old how old he was and what he was collecting for so he explained.

"Well here's a bit of money for the orphanage" the woman said handing him the money "I hope it helps"

But he did not want money, not really, all he wanted was a family who would love him.

Five years later those same three boys where now best friends and were working on a school project together about what they wanted most in the world, after the blonde and the ginger spoke the raven-haired boy decided to point something out to them.

He looked to the blonde first "Your parents love you more than anything in the world and would go to the ends of the earth for you" he then turned to the ginger and said "You have amazing siblings that will back you up no matter what and they would give up anything for you" he then turned to address them both at the same time "I have none of that"

"But you have us now and we may not be related but we're family" stated the redhead firmly.

They all stopped to think for a moment, what was said was correct, they all had amazing people surrounding them but they just had to stop looking at what they did not have for a moment to see that. There will always be things in life that they wanted, but as long as they focused on what they already had they would not need it.


End file.
